Live Well and Love All
by Kris Sevor
Summary: The Cylons have rebelled. The extermination of the human race has begun. Evangeline, news anchor at Caprica 3, finds herself fighting for her survival, against humans and Cylons. But God has a plan for Evangeline and one Cylon vies to fulfill it.
1. When It All Falls

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Battlestar Galactica, the characters, or ideas. I own only original characters and ideas.

**Rating:** BSG was rated TV-PG when it came out in the US; some episodes would probably be considered PG-13. This story will follow the series in regards to profanity, violence, and intimacy.

**Characters**: The _entire_ cast of BSG, plus some originals.

**Pairings**: The story will follow pairings of the show. A few surprises here and there.

**Author's Note:** I am an enormous BSG fan, but I am not perfect. I welcome _any_ constructive criticism, whether it be about my story or some errors in continuity. I have tried to keep the story as true to the series, but if you notice any mistakes, plus help me to correct them. (In a polite manner.) And yes, I have seen the show, and, yes, I know what I am doing in regards to my own story. If something seems off, chances are, it's a plot device. Trust me. Oh, and SPOILERS. Don't read this if you haven't seen the frakking show yet, you motherfrakker. Most of all, please enjoy and please let me know if you enjoy.

**xxx**

"In other news this morning, our very own battlestar _Galactica_ will have its decommissioning ceremony tomorrow morning. _Galactica_ is one of the veteran star ships from the Cylon Wars and has been used only recently for minor, non-military functions. As you all know, _Galactica_ was one of twelve ships constructed by the colonies and a representative of our very own Caprica. Seats to the ceremony have been limited and only distributed to those with a history of service on board the battleship, current personnel, high ranking political officers, and members of the press. I can assure you that _Galactica_ will be missed in service, but generations of children to come will enjoy marveling at her since she is to be converted to a museum and educational center detailing the events of the Cylon Wars. That's all from me on this lovely Caprica day; but our evening news anchor Dineese Kula will be with you, live, at the ceremony tomorrow morning. I'm Evangeline Cross for Carpica Three news; live well and love all."

"And that's it!" a voice shouted from the studio booth. "Good job, Evy!"

"Good job everyone!" a second voice shouted from the studio floor. Immediately, the staff of the Carpica Three news team began bustling around for their next broadcast, leaving their morning anchor sitting at the news desk.

With a sigh, Evangeline Cross removed her ear piece and rubbed her eyes. The six o'clock morning news slot was not a coveted position and Evangeline was tired by the early morning work. She rose from the desk and crossed the floor to the break room, emitting another long sigh as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

Sipping from her mug, she watched curiously as her boss approached her with a file full of papers. "Good job on the morning news, Evy. I think you're making some good head way with the early show."

Evangeline smiled. "Thank you, sir. I think my long standing status in the public eye at Caprica Three has helped with the ratings, but it is nice to hear you say so."

James Thomson waved his hands. "I'm not giving you false praise here, Evy: I'm serious. The ratings of the morning show have never been higher, your rapport with your followers has been outstanding, and the response of your work has definitely turned some heads from the higher ups."

Evangeline's brow furrowed suspiciously. She could tell by the pace of James' speech that he was hiding something. "All right, Jimmie. Cut the crap: what do you want?"

James looked at Evangeline for a moment, then lowered his shoulders, defeated. "Dineese Kula; she can't come in to cover the decommissioning ceremony. You have to do it tomorrow morning."

"What? Why?" Evangeline retorted. "You're going to send _me_ up there? I don't even know the briefings or my way around that thing, Jimmie! The closest I've ever been to a battlestar has been a television screen! Please don't make me do this!" With a frustrated scoff, she added, "Ty and I are supposed to go on vacation after tomorrow's morning broadcast!"

"I'm sorry, Evy, but Dineese is still covering the shootings at Delphi; she won't make it back in time. The boss has his mind made up that you're to cover, since you are the morning news anchor. I promise I'll make it up to you. How's two weeks' of vacation sound as soon as you get back?"

Evangeline was visibly angered, but two weeks on Picon with Ty would be the longest vacation the two had ever had together. Four months ago, their relationship had reached a point where they had declared exclusivity and everything in Evangeline's life had been getting better by the day. Evangeline put her hand out. "Two weeks, I do the decommissioning ceremony and the post-party. For _two weeks_," she stressed.

With a relieved smile, James sfhook Evangeline's hand and said, "You'll enjoy yourself. Perhaps you'll learn something useful. Something life changing." With another smile, he passed the large file to Evangeline and exited the room. Evangeline looked at her empty coffee cup and promptly refilled it.

**xxx**

Evangeline Cross was born in the Caprican city of Argos twenty seven years ago. She attended the Melpomene University, majoring in journalism and public relations. At the time of her graduation, she was offered a temp job at Caprica Three, located just inside of Caprica City and was eventually promoted to prompter, camera operator, head of publicity, roving reporter, and co-anchor of the morning news before she was finally awarded head anchor of the six o'clock Caprica Three morning broadcast. Evangeline delighted in believing that she brought about a sense of order and well being to the people of Caprica City, never imagining another job she would prefer to do.

Eight months ago, she interviewed a geneticist who had been doing work with a team that was researching matrine-mitochondrial reproduction. His work was a heated debate that sparked across Caprica: reproduction with only the use of the mother's DNA. The work was mostly theory, but it was a project that divided the masses. Evangeline hated the whole idea of the matrine-mitochondrial reproduction, but she was ordered to perform the interview, despite her opposition. The geneticist she interviewed was Tylin Gai, a twenty eight year old man originally from the religiously fundamentalist Gemenon. He had short, black hair with deep brown eyes and a dimpled chin. His hair curled at the top and his serious expressions amused Evangeline. When her eyes met his, Evangeline wanted him to ask her to dinner. He did. As the days passed, Evangeline and Tylin spent more time together, engaging in a relationship that became more than just mere attraction as their bond deepened and the two moved in together in a town home outside Caprica City. Evangeline called him Ty and Ty loved her red hair.

Every morning, Evangeline got up at four to get ready for work: shower, dress, breakfast. Tylin would get up with her, join her in the shower, seduce her into making love, and then fix her breakfast. Tylin would go to work at his laboratory two hours after Evangeline, with a satisfied grin on his face that made his co-workers nod knowingly. Evangeline would get home hours before Tylin and spend the afternoon going over the next days' news, preparing for trips out of town or in town to perform interviews, catching up on paperwork, or making phone calls to various sources, hoping to get the lead on any good story for the station.

On this particular afternoon, Evangeline spent her time reading over the files James had given her for the decommissioning ceremony. As she thumbed through the papers, she spoke, "Commander William Adama, currently in command of _Galactia_ to make a speech, Viper squadrons lead by Captain Lee Adama to be flown overhead, processional fanfare… yadda, yadda…" She threw the perused papers on the table and focused on the list detailing the attendees. "'The Colonial government has chartered an Eversun starliner to ferry various political attendees and press members to the decommissioning ceremony…'" A ticket fell from the packet Evangeline was reading and she looked at her press pass to board the starliner. "_Colonial Heavy 798._.. What a piece of junk. 'Education Secretary Laura Roslin' is on the list," she mused aloud. "With no one more exciting than this, I'll never make evening news anchor." Letting out a disgusted sigh, Evangeline noticed the time on the clock and she stood, making her way to the kitchen. Tylin would be home soon and she had made a habit of trying to have a good dinner waiting for his arrival.

While preparing, the apartment phone rang and Evangeline crossed the room to pick it up. "Hello? Oh, hey Ty!"

"Hey!" There was a pause. "It's good to hear your voice, Evy."

Evangeline noticed Tylin's voice sounded… different. "Ty… is everything okay?"

"Yes and no," came the reply. "I'm not going to be able to make it to dinner tonight. We've had a very small breakthrough and we need to work all night. I'm really sorry."

Evangeline was disappointed, but she knew that after the ceremony tomorrow, she would have Tylin to herself for two weeks. "That's okay. Listen, about tomorrow-"

"I really can't talk right now. I have to go. I'll see you soon."

"Wait-!" The line clicked and there was nothing. To say Evangeline was confused and hurt would be true, but she didn't want to seem like a paranoid girlfriend. A small voice scratched at the back of her head: _But he's never stayed late before…_

Evangeline shook her head. "No, that's ridiculous," she spoke aloud. "He just had important work to do. This is good, not bad. We'll talk about the ceremony in the morning."

Evangeline finished cooking dinner and ate by herself, watching the Caprica Three evening news. She chuckled to herself at the evening anchor's new haircut and flipped the channel, settling on Caprica Five to see what Kellan Brody had to say. She talked about the decommissioning ceremony and the shootings at Delphi. Evangeline had known Kellan Brody from the university, but they were never friends; merely acquaintances. After dinner, Evangeline flipped through channels and settled on a replay of an old Picon Panthers game, trying to remember the last time she had sat and watched pyramid. Years?

When the replay was finished, Evangeline performed her nightly routine and crawled into the bed she shared with Tylin. The pillows and sheets still retained his scent and Evangeline grabbed his pillow from the other side of the bed and snuggled into it, drifting into a sleep filled with nightmares of a large gray cloud…

**xxx**

The alarm awoke Evangeline with a start and she grabbed it from the dresser, hitting the disarm button and falling back in bed, groaning aloud. Three thirty in the morning. She needed to shower and get ready to leave to meet the _Colonial Heavy 798 _for transport to the ceremony.

_Ty_.

Turning swiftly, she found the bed beside her empty and stared at the spot for a moment. Work must have been extremely important if he still wasn't home yet. She shrugged it off and made for the bathroom. Humming quietly, she showered in a warm bath.

Once dressed, Evangeline grabbed her keys from the dresser and stepped into the living room, surprised at what she saw on the sofa.

"Ty!"

Tylin rose from the sofa and stretched out his arms. "Hey kiddo!"

Evangeline ran into his arms and collided with him, knocking him onto the sofa. "I thought you weren't home yet! I missed you!"

Tylin kissed Evangeline on the forehead, then the lips and said, "I'm sorry. I got home a little while ago, but I didn't want to wake you; I know how early you have to get up everyday."

Evangeline smiled. "Even earlier this morning."

Tylin's grin faded and he looked at her quizzically. "What's going on this morning?"

"I tried to tell you on the phone last night; Dineese is stuck in Delphi. Jimmie wants me to cover the decommission ceremony on _Galactica_."

Tylin sat up quickly, looking Evangeline in the eyes. "What?"

Evangeline stared back with a perplexed look. "What's the matter…? I know it will put our vacation back a bit, but-"

"No, it's not that… it's just…" Tylin ran his finger up and down her arm. "Evy-"

"_Tylin_," she stressed, "what is wrong?"

Tylin grabbed Evangeline's face with his hands and stared deep into her golden brown eyes. "Don't go."

Evangeline raised her lip, her irritation mounting as Tylin refused to give her a straightforward answer. "What are you talking about? I have to: its my job."

Tylin moved his hands down to rest on her collar bone, tracing the outline his fingers found there. "I just have a bad feeling. Call it… instinct, I feel like something is going to go wrong tomorrow at the ceremony. I don't want you go be there."

Evangeline cracked a half-smile and ran a hand through his curly black hair. "Oh, Ty… Everything will be fine. The remaining ship's crew and security will be at the ceremony. Nothing is going to happen."

Tylin spoke nothing, but stood and crossed the room, running a hand across his face. "Evy…"

Evangeline sighed, eyeing the clock. She needed to make something to eat if she was going get to the transport on time. "Ty, I have to make breakfast." She made for the kitchen, but was intercepted by Tylin. "You hungry?"

Tylin pushed Evangeline against the wall and kissed her passionately, running his hands down the length of her body and back up to her face, which he held tightly. He broke the kiss and placed his hands on either side of her, against the wall. Looking deep into her eyes once again, he asked: "Do you love me?"

Evangeline emitted a small gasp. Despite their bond, Evangeline and Tylin had never committed their love to one another. It was such a simple question, but the answer was more complicated than Evangeline had ever imagined. Tylin was everything to her: she would travel the Twelve Colonies of Kobol just to be with him. Despite her disdain for his work, she still became elated when he came home everyday. He made her feel complete. He made her happy. It must be love. Evangeline was surprised to find that perhaps the answer was easy after all. "Yes. Yes, of course I do."

Evangeline's response prompted a large grin from Tylin. His eyes drifted towards the bedroom, then back at Evangeline, a seductive smirk strewn across his face. Pulling at her shirt, he lifted her off the ground and wrapped her legs around his waist. "You've got time," he answered before she could speak. Tylin turned her sharply and slammed his mouth upon hers. Evangeline felt a shock rip through her body at the ferocity of his longing and she tightened her legs around his waist. Hands roving and tongues twisting, Tylin carried her into the bedroom. He groaned when her mouth found his neck, sucking and playing at the spot she knew would add fuel to the game. He placed her back down on the floor and broke the kiss, staring at her with a grave look.

Evangeline smiled. "What?"

Eyes smoldering and with the serious expression Evangeline knew well, he spoke austerely, "Know that I love you." He rubbed her cheek gently with his thumb and continued, "Nothing that ever happens will change that. I need you to remember."

Confused, but elated that Tylin had admitted his love to her, she responded, "I love you. And I promise… I will never forget, Ty."

Smiling, he wrapped one arm behind her neck and brought her forward to kiss him. Tylin's hands went to her chest and in one motion, he had slipped her shirt off. Evangeline's passion flamed and she tugged at the zipper on his pants, unsnapping the button and sliding them to the floor. She slipped out of her pants and grabbed Tylin's shirt, discarding it carelessly. Evangeline's hands roved across his chest, her fingers tracing the hard muscle and defining lines. Tylin backed up to the bed and lay on his back, pulling her down so she was straddling him.

"I love you, Ty."

"I love you, Evy." Their lips locked once more as their bodies rocked in a rhythm of passion and ecstasy that, surely, only humans could understand.

**xxx**

A loud noise woke Evangeline and she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. With a gasp of terror, she saw the sun had risen through the window. "Frak!" She leapt from bed and quickly dressed in the clothes from the early morning. Running a hand through her hair, she hurried into the living room. Tylin was standing, looking at the television screen with his hands in his pockets.

"Ty! Why didn't you wake me? I'm going to miss my shuttle now!" she shouted with anger.

Tylin turned to her without expression and said, "Yes, I know. It's better this way." His attention went back to the television.

Evangeline scoffed. "What the frak is wrong with you?" She crossed the room to stand beside him, but his eyes never left the television. "_Answer_ me, Tylin!"

"Look at the television, Evy," he ordered.

Ire mounting, she rolled her eyes and turned her interest towards the screen. "What…?"

Kellan Brody was talking swiftly, her eyes filled with fear. In the background and to the side of her was footage of explosions: nuclear explosions. Buildings were being leveled and people blown away. Kellan Brody jumped with a start as a roving reporter was cut out by an enormous explosion, sending him flying towards the cameraman as the broadcast went black. Kellan Brody continued reporting, "It seems explosions and destruction has been reported from cities all across Caprica, all across the Twelve Colonies of Kobol. We have been told that retaliation is being planned."

Tylin turned the television off and stood motionless. Evangeline felt her stomach heave and she turned to Tylin. "Ty, _what_ is going on?"

Tylin turned and looked at Evangeline. "Today, man's children are coming home."

"…What…?" she breathed out quietly.

Tylin crossed the room and grabbed the blinds at the kitchen window. With one quick jerk, he pulled the blinds from the wall and revealed a dark gray sky. As Evangeline walked to the kitchen, she could barely make out the outline of a mushroom cloud in the distance, grey and orange, as it plumed out beyond Caprica City. She could see another one in the distance, to the right, and another to the left towards Delphi. Evangeline turned and ran back into the living room, spinning around sharply. Another look at the mushroom clouds robbed Evangeline of her balance and she stumbled backwards, grabbing onto the sofa to keep herself from falling down. "…Why… Who?"

Tylin walked back into the living room, staring at Evangeline as he stopped inches away from her. "The Cylons."

Fear and nausea clawed at Evangeline's composure and she looked at Tylin. "How do you know…?"

Tylin looked down, then back up at Evangeline as he lightly placed his fingertips across her cheek. "Don't you see, Evy?" He cupped her face in his hands, kissing her softly before revealing, "I'm a Cylon."


	2. Wailing for the Enemy

**Author's Note: Changed Evangline's last name. The reference was lost on those not in the circle. Now known as Evangeline Cross. Thanks to my two reviewers. Please review, even constructive. I don't do this for cash, I do it for gratification.**

**xxx**

Evangeline stared hard at Tylin, looking for any trace of dishonesty. "Ty, please tell me you're playing a horrible joke." When Tylin shook his head, she begged, "Please… **x**_please Ty! Please_ tell me you're _frakking_ lying!"

Tylin enclosed his arms around Evangeline and she tried to pull away. He hugged her closer. "I know you're afraid. But you have to trust me."

Evangeline wrenched out of his grasp and sneered. "'_Trust_ you'? Our whole time together has been a _lie_! You're a murderer!" Evangeline backed away from Tylin and snatched up the phone, quickly dialing an emergency number.

"Don't bother," Tylin said. "Everyone in Caprica City and surrounding areas will be dead momentarily. We have to leave." He crossed to the trembling woman and took the phone from her hands, laying it back down on the receiver. "Whatever you think of me now, we have to leave. God has a plan. We must believe in Him."

Evangeline looked at Tylin. "But you don't believe in the gods. You've never expressed a belief in anything before."

Anger creased Tylin's forehead and he grabbed Evangeline by the wrists. "I believe in the one, true God; not those false deities that you and your ilk worship." His grip tightened and he pushed her back against the front door, continuing, "God has a plan for all of us, Evy. You have to learn to accept your part in it and play the role that He has given you." Tylin's grip on her wrists slacked and he pressed his body against hers lightly. "I promise I will help you to fulfill the wishes of God."

A tear rolled down Evangeline's cheek as Tylin kissed her gently. "Please… Please stop," she whispered. "I don't understand… you can't be a Cylon! You're not wires! You're real! You ate, you slept, you cried, you-you-!"

"Made love?" he filled in, his tone softening. "I have emotions, Evy, _and_ a soul. I can get sad. I can get hungry or cold. I can love. I'm just like you… but better. I am more than circuits. I am modeled after you humans. I look and feel like a human. It's almost impossible to tell us apart. You never knew, despite eight months of being acquainted and some of the most… meaningful intimacy I have ever experienced." He paused and ran a hand through her long red hair. "You promised me that you would never forget our love for one another. I'm holding you to that promise," he spoke softly.

Evangeline shook her head and raised a lip in disgust. "You can't love… you're just a machine! It was all a lie for you," she said shakily. "Circuits and computers _can't_ love!"

Tylin sighed warily. "In time, you'll learn to trust me again. When that day comes, you'll be awakened to the truth." A loud explosion shook the frame of the house and Evangeline jumped. Tylin looked around, then grabbed Evangeline's hand. "We don't have anymore time. We have to go."

Evangeline tried to jerk away from Tylin, but he held firm. "Let go! I'm not going anywhere with you!"

Tylin grabbed Evangeline's other hand, pulling him against her. "You would trust me if I were human, wouldn't you? What makes it any different now? What about the sign off you picked for yourself for Caprica 3? 'Live well and love _all_'? Why can't the 'all' include Cylons, Evy?" When Evangeline didn't answer, Tylin snarled, then exited the house through the garage. Dragging Evangeline to his truck, he opened the passenger door and ordered, "Get in." Evangeline stood her ground and closed the door. Tylin reopened the door and spoke, "I don't want to have to throw you in, Evy. _Please_ get in the car. You have to leave Caprica."

"Leave Caprica?" Evangeline repeated.

"The Centurions will come. They do not know of God's plan for you just yet. They will kill you." A moment of anguish crossed Tylin's face, but it quickly passed. "Get in the truck, Evy. I need you to survive."

Evangeline glared at Tylin. "Why? Because of 'God's Plan'?"

Tylin nodded. "Yes." He grabbed her chin with his fingers and forced her to look at him. "But also because I do not want you to die. I love you. _I_ need you to live."

Evangeline nodded weakly, her heart pounding and her head swirling with mixed emotions. She _did_ love Tylin, but he was a Cylon. She wanted so much to reach out to him and hold him, bearing her torment on his shoulder through tears as she wailed aloud the death of her friends and of her people. But Evangeline knew their relationship was over. His race would hunt hers to extinction and she refused to love a Cylon. He wasn't Tylin Gai anymore. He wasn't the man she loved; the one she had dreamed of and the one who had promised her his love. He was a machine and Evangeline needed to use this machine to get to safety. "All right. Let's go." She climbed into the passenger side of the truck and watched as he entered, as well.

Tylin started the truck and grabbed Evangeline's hand. "You need to be strong. Believe in Him and everything will be fine." He did not wait for a reply. He threw the truck in reverse and screeched out of the garage, throwing it back into gear and racing down the street.

"Where are we going?" Evangeline ventured carefully.

Tylin swerved to avoid debris and answered, "There is a Raptor departing soon. You will get on it and it will take you to safety."

"Cylons…?" she asked.

Tylin shook his head. "No. Humans. You will stay with your people until its time for us to be together again."

They rode in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Tylin seemed to know exactly where he was going and ignored stranded and wounded humans, his focus intent on the destination. As Evangeline watched the ravaged scenery go by, she forced an overwhelming sense of doom and death into the back of her mind. Evangeline needed to cry for release, but she knew it had to wait until she was safe and away from the Tylin Cylon. As Tylin continued to drive, Evangeline realized that she and Tylin were truly enemies. If she was to escape, to rejoin the humans fighting the Cylons, she might be able to get some answers. Getting some answers from him might contribute to the survival of her race...

"Tylin, how long have Cylons looked like humans?"

"Longer than you've been alive," he answered tersely.

"How many human Cylons are there? As many as humans?"

Tylin laughed aloud, his dark eyes twinkling. "Evy, I know what you're trying to do and you can just stop." He reached an arm out and placed his hand on her back. She pulled away, but he merely replied, "You've a clever girl. I have to respect your attempt to gather information."

Evangeline bit her lip, despising herself for being interested in something more intelligent than she. "Okay, then. What about God's plan for me? What it is, Tylin?"

Tylin's smile faded and he looked at Evangeline for any sort of mockery. Her question was serious and she spoke of His plan with curiosity, not derision. "It's you and me, Evy. God's will is for us to be together. To love one another and live together in tolerance and happiness."

Evangeline quirked an eyebrow. "Isn't God too busy to worry about a mixed love, Tylin?"

Tylin shrugged. "You'll understand someday." Evangeline turned to the window, her patience thinned with his evasive questions. A moment passed and Tylin stated, "You stopped calling me 'Ty.' Why?"

Evangeline stared hard at him. He had a worried expression across his face, one that almost seemed childish. His knuckles gripping the steering wheel were white and he kept casting glances at her, almost as if he were begging her to respond. This Cylon machine was built well; it _was_ remarkably human. "Because you're not Ty. Ty was someone I loved and someone I trusted. But I don't know what else to call you except how I know you. You wouldn't like it if I just called you 'Cylon', would you?"

Tylin shook his head. "It'd be the same as calling you 'Human.' A little derogatory, don't you think?"

Evangeline ignored his question. "The thing I knew as Ty is dead. All that's left is this… Tylin Cylon and I want nothing to do with him."

"You do know that saying those things really hurts me?" he asked softly.

Evangeline scoffed. "I highly doubt that."

Tylin slammed on the brakes and the truck skidded, coming to a stop by an abandoned air field near Delphi. Tylin exited the truck with a slam of the door and crossed to open the door next to Evangeline. She inhaled quickly, afraid of what he might do in anger. But he merely stood beside her, his eyes wrought with despair, "I would rather die painfully a thousand times or more than hear you say those things, Evy." Tylin bowed his head, rubbing at his eyes. "I would rather you kill me than to hear you speak anymore of these lies. I know you love me. You have to." He rose and grabbed her arm, pulling her out of the truck. "We're out of time."

"Wait!" she shouted. "I just want to get something." Tylin nodded and Evy popped open the glove compartment, grabbing her press pass and a small pocket photo album. She placed both in a hand bag that was lying in the back seat threw it around her neck, securely it tightly. Evangeline spoke, "I'm ready."

Tylin seized her hand again and began running across the abandoned field, leaving the truck behind. Evangeline could just make out the worn greenish brown hull of the Raptor. She felt Tylin tugging harder and he ran faster than she could keep up. Evangeline tripped in the dust and sprawled forward, landing hard on ground. Tylin doubled back and helped her to her feet. "You okay?" She nodded, dazed and began to reply when Tylin shouted, "Evy, _move_!"

Evangeline screamed as Tylin tackled her to the side. The ground where they had just been standing was sprayed with bullets and she closed her eyes tight as Tylin shielded her with his body. She heard him groan in pain as bullets speckled the ground around them. "Are you okay?"

Ignoring Evangeline, he pulled her to her feet and pushed her forward. "Go, move! Get to the Raptor!"

Evangeline saw something gleaming silver behind them, inspecting the truck they had just abandoned. She could barely make out the red light swiveling back and forth on the creature's head. Evangeline had never seen a Cylon in person, but when the fear that struck her heart turned her body cold, she knew. Immediately, she turned and fled towards the Raptor. She looked behind her to see Tylin following at a slower pace, his hand clasped around his shoulder. His shoulder was stained red with what looked like blood. Evangeline wanted to slow down to help, but she quickly reminded herself that he was not in any danger and he was a Cylon: the enemy.

"Come on!" a voice shouted ahead. Evangeline saw a man standing inside the Raptor, waving his arms at her to hurry.

Evangeline felt as if her body were going to collapse and she stumbled again. But this time she was caught by Tylin, who lifted her in his arms and carried her the remaining way to the Raptor. "It'll be okay, Evy," he whispered. She didn't respond: she was staring at the open hole in Tylin's shoulder where the Cylon bullets had penetrated what looked like skin. The red liquid oozing out of his shoulder _was_ blood.

"Tylin…?"

Panting and grimacing, Tylin dashed to the Raptor and lifted Evangeline up onto the stairs. The ECO grabbed her hand and pulling her into the Raptor, shouted, "I'm sorry, sir! We've only got room for one more!"

Evangeline looked at Tylin, her eyes lingering on his blood stained shoulder before looking at his face. Was it fear that rested there? Or was it remorse? He was... sad? "Tylin, the Cylons are coming-"

"I'll be all right, Evy. You know that." Tylin climbed the side of the Raptor until he was standing next to her. "We'll meet again. It's God's plan," he whispered. "But I'll miss you, kiddo." He grabbed her waist with one hand and the back of her neck with the other, forcing her against him in a passionate, fervent kiss that made Evangeline's insides ignite. He pulled back and spoke, "I love you, Evy." Tylin then leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "I'll see you on board the Colonial Fleet."

Fear overwhelmed Evangeline and she grabbed at him to explain himself, but he had already leapt from the Raptor. "Tylin! Tell me what-"Her words were lost in the roar of the Raptor's engine and Tylin backed away on the ground as a middle aged woman placed her hand on Evangeline's back.

"Your husband is brave," she spoke. "He truly loves you."

Evangeline sneered and turned back to the door. "Tylin!" Bullets struck the metal near Evangeline's head and she staggered backwards.

"The Cylons! Get back!" the ECO barked loudly. He drew a gun and stepped in front of Evangeline, firing at the Centurions who were quickly approaching the Raptor. Evangeline's eyes immediately went to Tylin, who turned to face the Cylons. He would be exposed now because the Cylons wouldn't kill him. He was right; he himself was going to be fine. He was one of them. She watched in disbelief as the Cylons aimed their weapons all on Tylin and opened fire. The bullets ripped through his flesh, spinning him around as he and his blood fell onto the ground below. He landed on his knees and looked up at Evangeline, the blood dripping from his chin and pouring out of his chest. He raised his hand to her, then fell forward as another barrage of bullets went into him. He lay motionless on the already blood stained grass. "_No_!" Evangeline shrieked as she made a dive out the door. "You motherfrakkers!" The ECO caught her by her jacket and yanked her back. "_Frakk! Frakk _you all! And frakk the frakk out of your _damn_ god!" Evangeline lunged again for the door, but the ECO grabbed her again and pushed her roughly aside.

Evangeline screamed as the ECO closed the Raptor door. "_Tylin_!" she wailed. The ECO grabbed her by waist and pulled her away from the door. Evangeline wailed aloud, kicking in the air as the ECO lifted her and swung her around.

"Someone keep that woman quiet!" the Raptor pilot shouted.

The middle aged woman and an elderly man stepped forward to usher Evangeline back to the passenger area. The ECO returned to his position as the woman coaxed Evangeline to sit on the floor. She buried her face in her hands, sobbing quietly. The woman beside her placed a hand on Evangeline's shoulder. As the Raptor flew off and departed from Caprica, Evangeline felt sick and her stomach heaved. She was exhausted and her mind should have been filled with the despair of someone who had lost everything. Her home, her friends, her entire existence had been eradicated within the space of two hours. But with a jolt of unease, Evangeline was horrified to find that she was not grieving for any of that. The only thing she could replay in her mind was Tylin being shot and the way she felt the last time they kissed.

She did love a Cylon. He had saved her life. Evangeline remembered no more of the Raptor's voyage as, sobbing lightly, she curled down on the floor and cried until she could no more. Her body gave way to sleep.


End file.
